Two Forces Collide, Who Stands On Top?
Gorrión was walking along the streets as he saw Malocchio combing the area for Hollows or Shinigami. He started to walk away when Malocchio called out, "Senpai! Why are our lives so boring? All we do is kill Hollows and Shinigami. Not any more races! That's boring!" Meanwhile...Zieg and his younger brother, Zen, were practising eagerly when Zieg suddenly stopped. "Great..." He sounded annoyed as usual. "Another batch of hollow-turned-Shinigami? Just my luck..." "They're called Arrancar, bro, and I recognise one of 'em..." Zen replied excitedily. "Oh great, the one you ran into before, right? How troublesome..." But Zieg still followed when Zen ran towards that spiritual energy. "I'm goin' to regret this, aren't I?" Gorrión looked at Malocchio when he suddenly felt a different kind of energy. "Not exactly, Malocchio." he said as he Sonido'd to Zen. "Yo! Need some traini-" he stopped when he saw Zieg. "Well, well, who do we have here?" Malocchio just stared at Gorrión blankly and asked, "Senpai, Who are these... umm, Shinigami?" Gorrión seemed proud of himself, knowing about something while Malocchio did not. "They are called Arcanists. Each Clan controls an element. This dude you see right here..." he said as he pointed to Zen, "...is someone from the mighty Wind Clan." he continued. He then started to mumured, "Or so he thinks." Zen looked at his brother and grinned with enthusiasm. "See that guy witht he green hair? He's Gorrión, but i don't know the other guy. And he's dressed pretty strangely too..." Zieg arched an eyebrow at Gorrión's comments about the Arcanist thought, before cracking Zen on the skull. "...You told them about us? Zen, we're hidden for a reason, you know." Sighing, Zieg looked at the Arrancar and shook his head. "Well, I guess there's no helpin' it...The name's Zieg Yoso and I'm this moron's older brother." Zen looked at his brother angrily. "Why'd you hit me, eh!? Oh, but I just had a great idea! We should all have ourselve's a fight! Gorrión's strong, brother. What you say, Gorrión? I've gotten a little stronger, but my brother's beats me by league's." Zieg rolled his eyes, but even he liked the sound of the idea. "You ain't supposed to give away that much information before a battle, Zen. I'm game if you guy's are. So? What's the matchup's, Gorrión?" Malocchio looked at Gorrión, waiting for instructions. "Senpai, how about you go against that scary guy and I go against the weaker one. It'll work right?" he said. Not even thinking, Gorrión just hit Malocchio, sending him flying. "Are you dumb or what? Although I hate to admit it, your rank is higher than me." he said, pointing to his forehead. "I'm 6, you're 4. In other words, you'll go against that guy called Zieg while I go against Zen... again." he then turned to Zen and said, "You better give me at least training." Zen's face split into a grin as he twirled his dual blades. "Okay Gorrión, let's go!" Zen started off using his lighter to create the sparks needed to form a fire ball and then accelerated the wind around himself before striking it to create the friction needed to form lightning. The two forces combined, the blistering ball of eletrified flame flying towards Gorrión at a tremndous speed as Zen flip-kicked it! "My physical powers may not have grown, but my brother's been drummin' elemental control into me since our last fight, Gorrión! It won't be as easy this time around! Good luck, pal!" Zieg, however, just looked at the purple haired Arrancar who was to be his opponent. "How troublesome..." Wind began to spiral around his legs as he performed Fūsoku to move as fast as a Shunpo or Sonido user to close the gap between himself and Malocchio. Opting for swordsmanship instead of elemental abilities, Zieg drew his massive steel sword and brought it down upon his opponent, all the while with a scowl on his face. Malocchio looked at Zieg happily and said, "Nice to meet you, Zieg." as he said that, he prepared for a point blank shot of a cero towards Zieg. Gorrión looked bored as he took it straight on. "Oi! Have you forgotten how strong my Hierro is?" he said as he prepared a Bala & a Cero at the same time. He thought, "I think the Reybola goes like this.." he then fired both Bala and Cero at a point, wanting them to mix. However, they did not mix and instead bounced off the other, one going towards Zen and the other going to Malocchio. Gorrión, risking his life, went to protect Malocchio from his own Bala. Malocchio looked at Gorrión, awestruck. "You... You just... did you just save me?" Zieg channeled spiritual energy into the metal of his sword and coated the steel with accelerated wind in order to cut through the Cero. "I guess you...Arrancar, was it? Well, I guess ya can use hollow abilities as well." But he didn't like how powerful that Cero was. "You shouldn't have turned your back!" The enitre area around Zieg, Gorrión and Malocchio was engulfed in a wall of high earth, before Zen appeared in the sky to release a wave of water as he completely filled the space with a torrent of cool liquid. Zieg burst from the water, soaked to the bone and stared dagger's at his younger brother. "Well, you might as well go ahead, but trust me when I say they'll be pissed off." Zen excitedly charged the surface of the water with electricity, electrifying everything submerged within! Rolling his eyes, Zieg waited a few seconds before freezing the water's surface. Malocchio looked at Gorrión, "Senpai, We're in big trouble." he said with a smile. "Time to try out my new technique. Shigure Soen, Fukitsuki no Ame!" he said that as he swinged his sword and heavy water droplets came out. Zieg looked at the rain drops and smiled slightly. "I'll let you handle this one, Zen. Just like I showed you, bro." His tone was encouraging. Zen nodded and a large grin split his face in two as his power reached out to the rain drops and super-heated it, causing it to evaporate into steam. "...Haha! Who's the king of the Arcanist now, bro? Yeah, it's me, it's me!" He started dancing in mid-air. "Hmph" Gorrión looked at Zen happy dancing and shouted, "Oi! Don't underestimate... the guy whose recognition I couldn't get's student!" he clenched his fist, hearing repetition of Persia's words in his mind, "You'll never beat him, you'll never beat him." Malocchio was completely shocked, "You... You just... You just spoke of Master didn't you? You have already gotten his recognition, senpai. He told me that you've been improving by the minute and that starting tomorrow, he'll be training you." "Uhmm...bro?" Zen said confused. "Our whole flashy offensive thingy didn't work too well. See!? You shoulda went with my moves, but no, you had to stick your oar in!" Zieg descended, shaking his head as he did so. "I'm happy that your master's gonna train ya and all, but c'mon, keep your mind on the present, would ya? Ya can worry about the future afterwards." He began walking toward the duo, Zen happy dancing behind him. He levelled his massively oversized sword at both Arrancar and grinned. "Okay, warm ups over. Here I come." Using Fūsoku, Zieg appeared before Malocchio and struck! Malocchio looked like he was going to get hurt but suddenly used Sonido to be directly opposite Zieg. "Just joking!" he said and then had a playful smile. "Senpai, are you okay?" he asked as he saw Gorrión staring into space. Gorrión said, "I'm not that easily defeated!" He started going offensive on Zen. He fired a cero from his stomach and his finger at the same time, making his cero even stronger. Zieg vanished with a grin, replaced by Zen, who launched himself towards Gorrión, forming a large shield of earth to use as a battering ram! Zieg manipulated the structure with his own energy to strengthen it against the Cero, both forces cancelling one another out. Zieg looked at the smoke obscured area and grinned. "Now that right there, was a good Cero." He complimented. "And you're...only number 6, right? Nice! Zen, watch yourself, 'cause I might not be able to." Zieg turned his attention to Malocchio. "The next move is yours." "Hah! I don't need your help, bro! I'm the second strongest Arcanist alive!" Zen said as he bounced on the spot. "And soon to be the first!" He burst through the smoke, heading straight for Gorrión with both blades at the ready! Malocchio looked at Gorrión and then said, "Senpai, don't lose. Cuz if you do, I'll report ya to Beast-sama!" He then slashed his sword in a diagonal way but then halfway drops the sword. He ran towards Zieg, suddenly grabbing his sword a few metres away from Zieg and went for a stab. "Shigure Soen, 3rd Offensive Form, Yoake no Ame." Zieg used the flat edge of his sword as a shield to block the attack! The force sent him skidding back. Leaping skywards, he took out his trusty silver lighter and used it to form several balls of fire. "My bro there's from the Wind Clan. I know all the clan's abilities, but I'm more of a fire kinda guy. Let's see how long you can handle the heat!" Zieg took the flame and encased himself and Malocchio in wall of searing fire as he landed lightly on the ground. Zen suddenly stopped as he reached Gorrión. "You're completely different since our last fight, Gorrión. C'mon, let loose already! I've been lookin' forward to this rematch! So get into it already!" Bursting into a sprint, Zen joined his blades at the base and went for the attack! "Looks like you want more." Gorrión said, slyly. He fired multiple of his yellow ceros again, this time, not putting too much power into it. He looked at Malocchio, smiling. "That's why I could never beat him. That's why Persia-sama never wanted to train me. That boy, he has a big heart. The only reason I'm going to get training might be because he asked Persia-sama to." he thought Malocchio looked at Gorrión and noticed his smiles. He stood in the heat for a long time, not sweating at all. "Gorrión-senpai, you would've told that Zen guy about our Hierro right? How come they still think that we can't withstand attacks that much?" Zieg arched an eyebrow at the mention of Hierro. "Hierro? That's you're skin, right? I've been readin' up on you guys ever since Zen told me he fought one. Just how tough is yours?" Zieg asked with a wry grin. He shot forward, exchanged a few blows and then leapt back again. "Hmmm, you're pretty strong." Zen avoided the Cero's using sheer speed. His speed was his greatest skill and far higher than his strength. When he came through the gauntlet of yellow blasts, Zen fired his own blast of swirling wind that tore forward at an incredible speed! "Let's see how ya handle that one, Gorrión!" He fired a Cero to intercept that wind. "Pathetic." he said. He continued firing ceros, this time, faster then their fight before. "Hmph. The light is coming up." he said, noticing his scar glow a little. "Everyone, duck!" Malocchio said, "When new light comes up, Gorrión-senpai's scar would be far too bright and he'll start shooting cero everywhere, be it his enemies or allies." He then looked at his watch. "10 more minutes to sunrise!" As he said that, he used Yoake no Ame, though this time, being faster in his stab. Zieg avoided the strike barely, receiving a wound across his arm and took heed of what was just said. "How strong does he become when he's like that? Zen could be in trouble...but we'll be fine. That wall of fire doubles as a shield and it can take quite a beatin'." Zieg reassured him. "Zen, you'd better be careful...!" Zen on the other hand, wasn't aware of what was going to happen and avoided the Cero's barely. "HA! That's what I'm talkin' about!" He was so caught up in the fun that he didn't even see Gorrión's scar glowin'. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Show me what ya've got! Here I come!" Zen formed several large bundles of solid earth and hurled them all towards Gorrión using wind to propel them. "No, it wouldn't work. Beast-sama once used Way Of Binding No. 81, Danku. Yet Senpai destroyed it. I don't see why a mere fire barrier would block Senpai." Malocchio commented, remembering the time when that happened. Gorrión looked crazier by the second. "Oi! Don't remind me of that time I lost to G!" He prepared to fire even more ceros, bigger in size and stronger then ever. "Remember what I said, Zen? When there's light, I'll always be powerful!" He continued firing them, the cero going in all directions, even going to hit Malocchio. Zieg removed the flame wall completely and moved to Zen, catching him by the sruff of the neck and shielding him from any Cero's comin' towards them usin' an extremely concentrated barrier of wind that sliced any blasts in two as they reached them. "We're swappin' opponent's Zen. No arguments. That guy's loosin' it and you ain't strong enough. Take your fight up with Malocchio." Zen pouted and made his way over towards Malocchio. "I got kicked out. Are you as strong as Gorrión?" The young Arcanist asked excitidely. "If so, then bring it on!!" "It depends. If you're asking me if I'm stronger than him now, then no, I'm not. But if you're asking me if I'm stronger than him usually, I guess it's a yes then." Malocchio said, with a playful smile. He rushed and used Yoake no Ame again. Gorrión looked at Malocchio, wanting to argue but knew that the truth was what Malocchio said. By this time, Gorrión's scar was almost fully lit up. "Power! Power!" he tried to surpress himself but it was no use. He was crazy over power. But he suddenly got strength and fought his crazy self. His eyes changed to bright yellow, showing that he's surpressed his crazy self but still got the power. "This feels, this feels. This feels.. GREAT! I'm myself but I'm gaining power! This is the feeling my crazy self gets all the time?" He then looked at Zieg. "What a pain in the neck..." he said, "...this would give me training but. Ah!" he sighed. He continued shooting Ceros at his strength when there's light. Only 2 people have managed to see that strength and made it out alive. Malocchio remembered G's words about Gorrión's power when there's light. "If you take one shot at point blank, you'll probably die even with very strong Hierro. I came out with heavy injuries, though I continued to fight, it was hard. Gorrión was overtaking me by the second. Again and again, I suffered even more. Until I decided to use my Gran Ray Cero. Only then, I could defeat him." G's words bellowed in his mind. Zieg kept his wind barrier strong. "He's getting stronger and stronger...There must be a reason! I need to calm down and search for it...before I'm dead." Zieg focused on defense, avoiding the Cero's that only came toward him. Shafts of ice rose to block one's, but were shattered instantly. Zen looked at the scene completely awestruck! He'd never seen anyone force his brother to sit back and watch. Turning toward Malocchio, Zen spoke. "Hey...dude. How's much stronger is he gonna get? And how the hell's he doin' it!?" When it came to his brother's safety, Zen often forgot about everything else. "I don't know. I only know that this isn't his full power yet. According to G-sama, our leader, even with his extraordinary Hierro, Senpai was still able to make him heavily injured. I'm afraid that it will happen to your brother too." Malocchio said, running to Gorrión, trying to stop him. "Gorrión-senpai! Stop! Stop!" Gorrión just pushed Malocchio back, not caring at all. "You're in my way, trash." Malocchio's right arm was slightly injured. Regardless, he fired multiple Gran Ray Cero to Gorrión, if not stopping him but talk, he can only stop him by force. He secretly added in a few Reybola, making Gorrión think that it was Gran Ray Cero and think that he could handle it but it was a Reybola. Gorrión got hit by all of the Reybola, sustaining some heavy injuries. "You! Don't get in my way! Trash! Trash! Trash! Move away! Trash!" Zieg suddenly shot forward, using accelerated wind to increase his speed! Placing his hand on Gorrión's face, Zieg procedded to drive him a good distance away from Zen. Releasing him and backing up, Zieg looked at his bloodied hand. "This just from touching you? Nice reiatsu, but I was movin' at some dangerous speed there. The downside to our version of Shunpo is that we use wind. The human body can only so much. The same's true for me." Using his other hand, Zieg leveled his massive sword at Gorrión and grinned. "If you need to direct your power at someone, then make that me. Leave my brother alone!" Zen watched as Zieg ploughed Gorrión away and looked at Malocchio. "I'm only guessin' here, but Gorrión said in our last battle that he's strong as long as there's sunlight...What If we somehow stopped the sunlight from reaching him?" It was only a thought, but hey, it could work. "That's it! Block the light! He'll be weak from the darkness." Malocchio said as he start using Fukitsuki no Ame constantly, blocking the light. Zen moved towards his brother. "Block the light!" He said, creating several walls of earth to form a kind of canopy, casting a large shadow over the area. Zieg looked at the structure and rolled his eyes before adding a bit of his own energy to maintain it. "You can't keep that up long, Zen, so don't exerte yourself." Pain from his hand filled his tone, but his gaze was firm. "As for him...We need to calm him down." Zieg moved towards Gorrión, blasting the floor with wind blasts to create smoke before going for a downward strike! Gorrión was getting weaker due to the darkness around him. "Light! I need Light! Sun! Give me Sun!" he moaned. He then turned to Malocchio, who was still making waves. He walked towards him, his sword in his hand, going for a stab. Malocchio, focused on making waves, didn't notice Gorrión. By the time he noticed, it was too late. Gorrión was behind him, stabbing him. Malocchio coughed out blood and fell to the ground, not able to say a word. The waves disappeared. Zieg sheathed his massive sword and drew a small hilt. A blade of sheer fire energy formed as Zieg shot forward, striking down and sending Gorrión trailing backwards! "Zen, water now!" Zieg turned to face Gorrión. "I've told you once already that your fights with me!" He made a waving gesture, trying to entice him to attack. Zen appeared beside Malocchio and formed a sphere of water around the wound. "This won't take long..." Water was the giver of life after all. "An Arcanist can cause more than destruction, ya know." Zen said with a grin. Gorrión laughed, "A great man fights with multiple people!" he said, "You've made me..." he took out his sword and said, "...release my resurrección!" he growled, "Renacimiento, La Cola Del Lagarto!" his hair turned tree-like and light wings grew on him. "Now I have an unlimited supply of light! Try to get me!" he evil laughed. Zen's mouth dropped at how much Gorrión changed. His Reiatsu just took a massive jump and his appearance changed! Steeling himself, Zieg drew his massive sword and placed it in his bloodied left hand. "That's impressive. I don't have anythin' as flashy in my arsenal, so I guess all I can do is start goin' all out!" White energy eminated from his body, the flame of his elemental sword growing larger and fiercer. "Let's go, Gorrión!" He shot forward, striking out with the flame sword and using the other as a shield. Gorrión fired even more of his cero. Hidden in those were Gran Ray Cero. His eyes turned to pure yellow and he looked more deadly. "I'll kill if I have to in order to get more light!" He ran towards Zieg, his sword going for multiple stabs. Zieg's larger sword did the job he wanted it to and blocked a few of those stabbing strikes, but three got through and pierced his chest. But, he finally closed the gap, the fire coating his sword peeling away to reveal crackling electricity! Managing to land a strike across his chest, Zieg leapt back and grinned. "How's that for ya?" Gorrión laughed as his skin regenerated. "Could I say, Pathetic?" he growled, "Luz del Sol!" he formed a yellow ball which energy was straight from the sun and fired many of it to Zieg. Some of those balls were enhanced with the Gran Ray Cero. Malocchio was still lying down, looking at Gorrión and wanting to help. He thought, "At this rate, they might die. G-sama can't even control Gorrión-senpai. How are they going to live? If only I can regenerate as fast as senpai." Zen looked at the wound slowly closing up. "You'll be ready soon...! Zieg, hold on a little longer." Zieg avoided the blast for the most part, but his left leg was caught in the blast and almost blown off. Landing with thud on the ground, he slowly rose to his feet, using his steel sword as a brace. "Zen...I can't buy ya much more time. But there is one thing I can try...If it works, we'll both be pretty much wrecked." A fiery aura surrounded Zieg. Zen though, was surprised enough to nearly lose the water sphere. "Zieg! You can't use that! You know what state you'll leave yourself in!" Concern was laced thickly in his tone. A garganta opened, revealing a blue haired man coming out. Seeing his own student on the floor bleeding, he sighed. He charged a Gran Ray Cero at Gorrión. Gorrión stopped in his tracks and turned towards that mysterious man. "Persia-senpai..." he said, "Get out of the way, Trash! I'm going to make these people into roast meat!" however, the real him was trying to speak, "Senpai, its just---" he got overtook by his crazy self again. Persia charged more Gran Ray Cero and hit Gorrión. Even Gorrión's regeneration wasn't fast enough to evade all of them. The fiery aura vanished from Zieg's body. Moving beside his brother, Zieg erected a wind barrier around them. "Boy am I glad he showed up. Stops me having to use that. How is he?" Zen nodded. "Malocchio will be fine...but what about you? You're crazy for tryin' to use you know what." Zieg simply shook his head. "Watch this." He replied calmly. Persia looked at the two men, "Sorry for what my students have done. Gorrión goes crazy sometimes. Malocchio is...unfortunate." he said. Gorrión heard Persia say "students". He returned to his normal self at once and pain started going through his body. "Ouch!" he then looked at Malocchio, shocked. "I did that? Is he alright?" Malocchio looked at his superior and smiled, "Thank god you're back to normal. I'm just fine." Persia went to Gorrión and slapped him multiple times. "And you call yourself the 6th Espada!" He looked at the two arcanists again and bowed, "Nice to meet ya, I'm the master of these two, Persia. Primera Espada. Once again, sorry for all the trouble they've caused you." "This guy is strong. So...he's the leader? The Primera Espada. Zen, I'm happy you met these people as friends and not enemies. But we'll have to tread carefully." Zieg thought. Sheathing his swords, he extended his hand in friendship. "My name is Zieg Yoso, Arcanist of the Fire Clan. He's Zen, my little bro and Arcanist of the Wind Clan. But I'd ask you to keep the fact we're Arcanist to yourself, 'cause I'd rather not risk Soul Society learnin' more about my race than they already know. The security of my brother and my people come before anything else." Zen looked at his brother as he finished healing Malocchio. "There ya go, Malocchio! That should fix ya right up! Sorry about my brother, Persia. We're wary of Soul Society ever since they killed-" Zieg exerted enough spiritual energy in anger to close Zen's mouth. "We don't speak about that to anyone, Zen! That's our problem and we'll deal with it." He barked angrily before easing his energy. "Sure, I'll keep it as a secret. But for now, I have to discipline this idiot!" Persia said as he shook hands with Zieg, looking at Gorrión. Persia looked at Malocchio and asked, "You really should remember the recap of G vs Gorrión." Zieg caught Zen and stepped away. "Do me a favour and fix these up, would ya?" As the water surrounded and eased his pain, slowly washing it away, Zieg kept his gaze fixed on Persia. "Just what are these Espada planning, anyway? I've heard the stories of Aizen's Espada...but these guys seem different..." Zen looked at his brother and then Persia, and then back to Zieg. "Uhmm...brother?" But Zieg didn't answer. Persia stared at Gorrión, pulling his ear. "Seriously, what would've happened if Gokuren... I mean G came instead of me? He would've done far worst things ya know?" Malocchio laughed at the sight, "Thanks for healing me, Zen." Persia, along with Gorrión & Malocchio opened a Garganta to go back to Hueco Mundo. Before entering, Persia looked back at Zieg, "Hope to see you again soon, Arcanist."